


Whispers in the Night

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Nightrunner [1]
Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asperger Syndrome, Bisexual Female Character, Duke is smol, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Familiars, Ghost Heather Chandler, JD does not exist in this because I said so, Mac has Asperger's, Mac is more of a mix of musical and movie, Medium Heather Duke, Medium Veronica Sawyer, Minor Original Character(s), Movie Chandler, Movie Duke, Murder, Nature Magic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Character Death, Prophetic Visions, Scars, Visions in dreams, Witch Heather McNamara, Witches, angry ghosts, ghosts look like when they died, scooter the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Veronica Sawyer and Heather Duke are both young adolescent mediums living in Sherwood, Ohio. Heather McNamara, a struggling witch, has tagged along with them on their many ghost whisperer adventures.And then there's Heather Chandler, who's dead, though not everything is entirely as it seems.Or in other words, this ragtag team of teenage mediums, witches, and ghosts get into many shenanigans.





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a joke between an online friend and myself about a crossover between Ghost Whisperer and Heathers, and then it transformed into an RP which turned into a fanfic. The entire fanfic is based on an alternative reality where JD never moved to Sherwood, Ohio, and follows a different timeline though Chandler is still dead. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The people of Sherwood, Ohio, weren’t as normal as they seemed and the secrets they all shared made them different from everyone else. While some were ordinary humans, others came from strong lines of witches or mediums. Witches were specialized in magic, working at keeping up protection spells on the town which cloaked Sherwood from unwanted company though not everyone was aware of the otherworldly problems occuring within the town. 

 

Veronica Sawyer wasn’t an average girl in any way, especially considering she had been born a medium. By name, mediums were people who had been gifted with the ability to see and oftentimes communicate with ghosts, sometimes even having visions of the future. Despite this, her family was mostly human. Veronica discovered her ability after running into an elderly woman who’d been hit by a car. 

 

In her time as a medium, Veronica had quickly learned that many spirits and ghosts appeared in the same way they had died, including any horrific injuries and scars obtained during moments of death. She had grown far more used to it than most mediums, the brunette having a stronger mind than most. Veronica was a very infamous person around the town, and with her actively working to help ghosts cross over to the light, she had gained quite the reputation. People would sometimes seek her out if any issue arose, though she often juggled that amongst her studies at Westerburg High School. 

 

Her popularity at Westerburg had skyrocketed since she’d befriended the Heathers, composed of Heather Chandler, the former leader of the clique; Heather Duke, who ran the yearbook; and Heather McNamara, the head of the cheerleading team and one of the perkiest people one could ever meet. The group had continued, even in light of recent events, keeping an influence on the students. 

 

A month ago had marked the date on which Heather Chandler, dubbed the mythic bitch by her fellow students, ended up dead at one of the many parties she went to. No one had managed to figure out who killed her, though the search for them was far from murder. She’d been found that morning, limp in the basement of some barren location with blood pooling out of her stomach. 

 

With no leads on Chandler’s death, finding no traces of the murder weapon, they’d closed the case and had been left behind, though that didn’t mean no one was doing anything to find who did this. Veronica had fought tooth and claw to find the murderer, and yet she still came up empty. 

 

With the murder scene having already been wiped clean, Veronica didn’t have much to go by. She scowled to herself and even through the help she was getting, it wouldn’t be enough. The brunette sighed softly, her blue eyes focusing on the homework assignment she was trying to complete. 

 

“That’s what you’re doing with your extra time?” A familiar mocking voice called out. 

 

Veronica sighed, ignoring the pale form floating beside her. She tapped her pencil against the desk, before tilting her head to one side and attempting to write. 

 

“Veronica! Stop ignoring me!”

 

“I’m not ignoring you,” the blue eyed female muttered. “I’m trying to do my assignment.” 

 

“Veronica, I’m bored! Duke is such a pillowcase when I talk to her.” 

 

After heaving a really loud, rather annoyed sigh, Veronica turned her gaze towards the ghost hovering right next to her bed. Her lips pressed tightly, still not entirely used to the appearance of Heather Chandler. 

 

A week after the ginger-haired female’s murder, her ghost had made itself known to Veronica. Only two people could see Heather at will, one being Veronica and the other being Heather Duke, Sherwood’s second medium. 

 

From then on, Heather Chandler had stuck around though she looked a horrible mess. Her clothes looked exactly the way they’d been found when their owner was killed. Her skirt was torn and even her signature blazer wasn’t completely buttoned up. Not to mention the fact that as a result of this, the scars on her stomach and chest were visible to those who could see her. 

 

Blood permanently stained her clothes until she was allowed the chance to cross over, but as long as her murderer was never found and she didn’t complete her unfinished business, she would remain stuck on earth. 

 

“Heather, what is it?” Veronica asked in an exasperated voice right as her phone dinged to signal that she’d just received a text. 

 

“I’m bored. I just wanted to say hi.” Heather smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly for Veronica’s tastes. 

 

“Heather, why are you really here?” Veronica questioned. 

 

“You’re supposed to be investigating my death,” Heather stated bluntly. Her blue eyes seemed to darken considerably, a small sort of snarl escaping her lips. 

 

“Heather, I’m trying, but it’s hard. Calm down. I’ll find who did this to you…” Veronica stood up, her hands placed out in front of her to try and reassure the semi annoyed ghost. 

 

It took a second, but Heather finally calmed down, her pale form disappearing from sight as soon as Veronica’s phone started ringing. 

 

With a dignified yelp, she picked up the cellular device and answered, “Veronica, speaking. How may I help you?” 

 

_ “Veronica? Hey, it’s Mac!”  _

 

Veronica pursed her lips slightly, before wondering why McNamara was calling her. 

 

“Uh, hey. Did you need anything?” 

 

_ “I- I was sorta thinking to come to your house. I want to get out for a bit…”  _

 

The medium frowned, having no idea what was wrong though she could hear the nervousness and worry seeping in Mac’s voice. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Is Duke coming?” 

 

_ “I’ll ask her. She’s coming to my house soon, I think.”  _

 

Veronica nodded before realizing that Mac wouldn’t be able to hear her, switching to speaking instead. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit!” Veronica chirped. She did enjoy Mac’s company. Out of all the Heathers, Mac had always been considered the “soft” one though even McNamara had her moments of bitchiness and bad attitude. 

 

Heather Chandler, as the leader, made sure her status as “mythic bitch” stayed true, bullying and snapping people into getting her way. Both Duke and McNamara were loyal, yet Duke was meek and quiet compared to Chandler’s quick to bite behavior. 

 

With a small sigh, Veronica made her way downstairs, ignoring Chandler appearing again. She opened the fridge, pulling out different hams and cheeses along with sliced bread to make bite size sandwiches for her incoming guests. 

 

“Veronica-” Chandler tried to say something, only to grumble beneath her breath when she noticed that Veronica wasn’t acknowledging she was there. 

 

Veronica glanced up briefly before disregarding her unwelcome visitor, the brunette sitting down on the couch to sift through her social media while she waited for the arrival of Mac and Duke. 

 

She had no idea that things were going to take a rather interesting, albeit drastic turn. 


End file.
